Stanley Ditko (Earth-416274)
Powers and Abilities Powers Kaine Parker possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. As a clone of Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Kaine began his life with powers identical to Spider-Man's, though some of these powers were altered as a result of Kaine undergoing cellular degeneration. Once cured of his tarantula mutation and his cellular degeneration, his powers were reduced to around Peter Parker's strength. After embracing The Other, and being bonded to Venom Kaine resurfaced with new augmented abilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength is different to Spider-Man's, and he could lift approximately 40 tons. Over time and further mutation, Kaine's physical strength has dramatically increased to the point of being able to lift up to 75 tons. He has proven to be able to beat the Iron Man unconscious and hold his own against Peter Parker, Ben Reilly at the same time. Following his reset of powers from being cured of his degeneration, along with embracing the Other, it is assumed his strength level is roughly around Class 25, compared to when Peter had joined with the Other. When fully transformed into the Other, Kaine's strength is comparable to that of a Class 100 superhuman, as he was shown able to fight three Inheritors - Morlun, Daemos, and Solus - at once and kill the latter with relative ease. His strength extends into his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to leap heights and distances in excess of human capability. Unlike Peter Parker, Kaine generally has no restraints on using his super-strength against enemies with typical human durability, and as such, is capable of severely injuring enemies with normal attacks. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. Kaine Is Also Capable Of Surviving In Harmful Areas For Long Periods Of Time Such As Underwater Or In Toxic Gases, The Symbiote Filtering Breathable Air For Him. *'Rapid Healing Abilities:' Kaine's physiology was augmented by his "cure" to have potent healing abilities, that healed his genetic damages. He can heal himself from wounds quickly, but can't regenerate lost limbs or organs. it is unknown if this cure caused his accelerated aging to be that of a normal human being or halted his natural aging rate. *'Superhuman Agility:' Kaine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In spite of his increased size and mass, Kaine is still just as agile as Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. *'Wall-Crawling:' Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of. His mental control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his palms. *'Mark Of Kaine:' This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin-to-skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Non-offensive usage of this power allows Kaine to easily burn his long hair (along with his beard) to a shorter length without burning himself in the process. *Sting of Kaine:' After his powers were altered on Spider-Island, he had individual bone-like stingers which extended from his forearms. They resemble the stingers that Peter acquired in the story-line 'The Other'.' *'Night-Vision:' After the events of Spider-Island, Kaine possessed night vision. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Kaine has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment; specifically, a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. *'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self" *'Spider-Sense:' Like Spider-Man, Kaine possesses a kind of early warning system that allows him to sense potential danger or potential attack within his vicinity. Kaine's 'spider-sense' is even more developed than Spider-Man's, giving him a limited degree of actual precognition. However, the visions would come without warning, occasionally impairing his combat skills during a fight. *'ESP (Spider-Sense):' Kaine Is Also Granted An Extrasensory Ability Similar To Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense. This Response Is Not As Complicated As Spider-Man's Inherent Sense Since The Symbiote Can Detect Danger From Every Direction And Conduct Khan In Plenty Of Time. It's A Lot More Efficient Than Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense Because It Takes Less Time To Sense The Danger, And Stone's Reflexes Are Faster Than Spider-Man's, Because They Are Enhanced By The Symbiote For Instance Venom Can Dodge A Gunshot Or A Barrage Of Bullets. *'Spider-Sense Overload:' Kaine Can Overload Spider-Man's Spider-Sense To The Point Where Peter Is In Such Physical Mental Pain That He Sometimes Cannot Move. *'Constituent-Matter Generation:' The Dark Spider Can Also Use The Same Substance Comprising The Symbiote In The Form Of Constituent Black Matter Or He Can Generate Tentacle-Like Appendages From Various Parts Of His Body, Which He Often Uses Either In Combat Situations Or To Restrain Someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' The Dark Spider Has Recently Developed This New Ability. Venom Can Morph Sections Of His Body, Such As His Hands Or Feet, Into Spikes, Blades, Axes Or A Shield. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' The Symbiote Is Capable Of Mimicking The Appearance Of Any Form Of Clothing, Camouflaging With Its Surroundings. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' Venom Symbiote, Like All Others Of Its Kind, Is Extremely Vulnerable To Heat And Sonic Based Attacks. They Can Cause The Symbiote Physical Pain And Discomfort, Where As "More Powerful" Attacks Might Be Completely Ineffective. *'Symbiote Dependency:' Because Of Sustained Bonding With The Symbiote Kaine's Biology Was Modified To The Point He Depends On The Symbiote To Live. If Kaine Doesn't Possesses The Symbiote For A Prolonged Period Of Time, He Could Die. Equipment *'Venom Symbiote:'